


The Hawksilver Collective

by The_Knightmare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on the tumblr account the-stars-who-gaze</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hawksilver Collective

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the tumblr account the-stars-who-gaze

It had happened so fast. One second a hail if bullets were coming his way, the next his boyfriend was bleeding on the ground. Clint could hear Wanda screaming in the background about someone getting Pietro to the quinjet, and stepped aside when Tony came to take him.

After that everything went painfully slow. Dr. Cho had expertly stitched Pietro up, but said his chances without the cradle were slim.

Wanda had retreated to her room, mumbling that she had healed her brother once, a second time was nothing. The rest of the team had dispersed, leaving Clint alone with the unconscious speedster.

It wasn’t fair. They’d only been together a few months, and those had been the happiest of his life. Now Clint watched as his lover struggled to breath.

He didn’t know how long he had dozed off for when he awoke to the sound of beeping machines. Alarms were going off, and nurses were rushing into the room yelling about reviving a heart. Clint was helpless as he watched a pale Pietro being wheeled away again.

“He’ll be alright, won’t he?” He asked Dr. Cho as she rushed to follow.

“If he’s half as stubborn as his sister, than I’m sure he will pull through.”

“She is right. He is twice as stubborn as me.” Wanda said, scaring him as she suddenly appeared behind him. “I can already sense him fighting.”

Clint only nodded, letting Wanda lead him to the chairs. If he had been paying attention, he would seen the red in her eyes. It wasn’t until he closed his eyes, that he realized something was off.

He could a thudding, a thudding that was going too fast. A thudding that Clint had gotten used to calming after missions.

“Hey, Pietro, it’s okay. Where are you?” Clint called into the darkness. The thudding stuttered, before continuing to thud rapidly.

Turning, he spotted a shadow in the corner of his eye. The shadow darted away before he could take two steps in its direction. “Slow down, Pietro. It’s alright, let me help you.”

The shadow stopped in front of him. Taking advantage of the close proximity, Clint grabbed Pietro, and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s alright, slow down.”

The thudding began to slow. It was almost at a normal rate, matching Clint’s, when the thudding suddenly stopped. The silence surrounding him in an ominous way.

He woke to a crying Wanda. He took her into his arms, but it didn’t feel the same as the speedster he wished would come speeding out of the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> My ask box is always open for requests.


End file.
